haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Creed
|Shinjō}} is the two hundred and eighty-third chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 4th-5th double issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview The two teams' captain, Kita and Daichi, come to face each other on the court. Kita, who specializes in covering for his teammates, finds a kindred spirit in Daichi and is disapproving of him when Daichi fails to save a misplay. However, Daichi quickly proves his worth when he scores for his team, bringing the score to a tie at 20-20. Plot Kita is subbed in place of Ginjima to reinforce Inarizaki's defense. Upon stepping onto the court, Kita ponders about his dislike for Inarizaki's motto "We don't need things like memory", which favors bold and reckless plays. Kita admits that he is not the type of player who can change the tide of a game, but feels like he has to be there to watch his teammates' back. Kita comes face-to-face with Daichi and immediately feels a similar connection toward Karasuno's captain. The match continues but Tsukishima is quickly showing signs of exhaustion. He is having a hard time keeping up with the high intensity of Inarizaki's attack and allows Suna to spike through his block. When Suna questions about his lack of stamina, Tsukishima resignedly admits to his weakness. In their following synchronized attack, Tsukishima is unable to reach Kageyama's toss and makes a grave misplay that pushes Inarizaki's score into the 20s. However, he surprised his teammates by taking the blame onto himself, especially after noticing just how much effort Hinata always put into his jumps. Not letting Tsukishima taking the full blame, Kageyama also apologizes for not paying more attention to his spiker's condition and setting a too high toss. Despite the misplay, the two players quickly regroup. Meanwhile, Kita thinks to himself that Karasuno's mistake could have been saved by a follow up. After Karasuno regains a point from Tsukishima's spike, it's Asahi's turn to serve. Asahi, who has been holding back previously, boldly unleashes 100% of his power and hits a serve that colors the boundary line. It ends up being a no touch service ace that narrows the point gap to only one point. Seeing such spectacular play, the Miya twins are now more fired up than ever. Asahi serves once again, but this time, Kita is able to cleanly receive the ball. Atsumu tosses the ball to Aran, but Tsukishima manages to land a one-touch. Karasuno counters with a spike from their own ace, and Atsumu is forced to receive the spike. With Osamu ready to set a toss, Atsumu starts a run up for a back row attack. True to Inarizaki's motto, the twins live and play in the present. They perform the reverse version of the Twins Quick Attack but end up miscoordinating their timing. Luckily, Kita is in the right position to make a save and returns the ball back to Karasuno's side. The Karasuno members recall Hinata's words of making another save and realize that their focus is never on the end result. Instead, they are playing to dominate the game in this moment, for that one point. Daichi receives the ball but immediately moves to join in on the synchronized attack. Seeing Daichi's play, Kita questions whether if it's worth it to sacrifice the possibility of a follow up to join in on the attack. Daichi internally states that he is not here to protect his teammates; all of them are here to score. With Tsukishima acting as a decoy, Daichi jumps out for a back row attack. Although Kita is able to make a first touch, he is unable to receive it as the ball flies back right into Inarizaki's banner. Kita looks on with momentary confusion before looking back at Daichi, hinting at a newfound respect and understanding toward Karasuno's captain. With Daichi's spike, Karasuno has truly caught up with Inarizaki at 20-20. Appearances *Hitoshi Ginjima *Shinsuke Kita *Atsumu Miya *Osamu Miya *Daichi Sawamura *Kei Tsukishima *Rintarō Suna *Michinari Akagi *Asahi Azumane *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Tobio Kageyama *Hitoka Yachi *Shōhei Fukunaga *Taketora Yamamoto *Suguru Daishō *Mika Yamaka *Ren Ōmimi *Aran Ojiro *Keishin Ukai *Yū Nishinoya *Heisuke Riseki *Tetsurō Kuroo *Ittetsu Takeda *Norimune Kurosu *Saeko Tanaka *Shōyō Hinata *Kōshi Sugawara *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *In the volume version, extra panels of Kita talking with Coach Kurosu before he is subbed in was added to the chapter. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki Category:Volume 32